1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aqueous silicone emulsion which gives an elastomer when dried.
2. Background Information
Cooper discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,355, issued May 14, 1968, a method for preparing siloxane polymers having alkoxy groups bonded to terminal silicon atoms by reacting a hydroxylated organosiloxane polymer with an alkoxysilane in the presence of a suitable catalyst.
Findley et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,725, issued Dec. 27, 1966, describe a method for polymerizing organosiloxanes in emulsion using a surface active sulfonic acid catalyst. Their Example 16 mixes a hydroxyl endblocked dimethylpolysiloxane with an excess of methyltrimethoxysilane to give a methyldimethoxysilyl endblocked dimethylpolysiloxane which was then emulsified with a nonionic emulsifying agent. Dodecylbenzenesulfonic acid was added and allowed to react for an hour and then the emulsion was neutralized. Upon breaking the emulsion, a fluid was obtained which gelled rapidly. While in emulsion the fluid was not gelled.
Homan in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,474, issued May 10, 1988, describes organopolysiloxane compositions which cure rapidly from the liquid to non-liquid state when exposed to moisture. The compositions contain a metal ester, dissolved in an organopolysiloxane fluid which has moisture-reactive, silicone-bonded alkoxysilylorganic radicals.
Kamis et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,380, issued Dec. 19, 1989, describe a process for making a silicone sealant which is moisture curable. The process comprises mixing a polydiorganosiloxane having hydroxyl or alkoxy endblocking, an alkoxysilane, titanium catalyst, and reinforcing filler and storing in the absence of moisture.
Krahnke et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,672, issued May 21, 1991, teach polyalkoxysilylalkylenedisilazane can be reacted with a silanol containing polyorganosiloxane to give a polyalkoxysilyl terminated polydiorganosiloxane.